The Witch is Out (and it's not Raven)
by RavenQueenFan2605
Summary: Apple is angry with Raven for not signing (still, after all this time) and blackmails her. Apple's true, not-so-nice self comes out, and, eventually, things go too far. What will happen? Will Raven and Dexter make it? Or will Apple tear them apart? T because I am just being safe.
1. Apple Blackmails Raven

**I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. This story is based off of Ever After High.**

**-Raven-**

Raven Queen walked into her dorm, absotively glowing with happiness. After all, a day spent shopping, talking, and drinking tea with her best friend forever after, Maddie Hatter, is a tea-riffic way to spend the day. Then, she saw Apple White.

Apple looked up, tears in her eyes. _Has she still not gotten over Legacy Day?_ Raven thought. Apple began to speak. "Raven, please sign the Storybook of Legends, Headmaster Grimm can fix it, please, or I will not get my Happily Ever After."

"But, if I sign, then there will be virtually no choice. We can choose what to wear, or what to eat,but no choices that will actually change our lives, for better or worse."

"Fine, Raven, but you will regret this." Apple stormed out of their room. _Great, _Raven thought,_ she hasn't gotten over Legacy Day._ However, Raven had absotively no idea what Apple would resort to... Blackmail.

**-Apple-**

_Raven will pay for this! _Apple was certain. _Thank goodness she didn't notice that I carried her personal notebook and journal out. _She sat down in a royally awesome throne in the Royals Common Room. She took pictures of every page in Raven's journal and all the private doodles in Raven's notebook. Apple read a few pages. There were a few pages that simply had a doodle or two, along with a very basic analysis of the day. Sometimes, there were a few days that she did not write at all. But, a few were juicy, and filled with Raven's thought's that she wouldn't dare share. Surprisingly, there was one that was next to a very detailed drawing of Dexter Charming. She read this one.

_Dear Journal,_

_I don't understand why Dex keeps on slipping into my thoughts. We are good friends, and I never know what to say around him until the very last second. When he said he'd go to the party with me a month or two ago, i was happier and lighter than I have ever been. And, surprisingly, I heard him (and saw him) do an adorable victory dance and sing (or chant - not really sure) _"I'm going to the paaarty, with Raven Queeee..." _Then, he fell of the balcony, but I know there was a bush that would break his fall. Maybe he was just trying to practice asking me out with Briar in Chemythstry? No, a guy like Dexter would never be interested in someone like me._

_Raven Queen_

The entry astonished Apple. She did know, though against all the Royals' wishes, the two maintained a strong friendship. She never realized the depth of Raven's feeling for Dexter. She hexted Raven, saying: _I know you like Dexter, and I have taken a photo. Unless you promise to sign, I will post it on MyChapter. _Along with the hext, she sent a photo of the entry, along with the entry and a few doodles consisting of hearts with Dexter doodled in the center. Raven's immediate response was: _No, Apple! Please don't! That is evil, trying to blackmail me into doing something my nature goes against. _Apple ignored the hext, and sent back: _No, it's practical. Now promise, or I will send it this very minute. _Raven hexted back: _You wouldn't do that. I know you._ Seeing that nothing would change Raven's mind, she logged in to MyChapter and posted the entry and the doodles she had sent to Raven, with the caption _Oh My Grimm! Read one of Raven Queen's most private entries in her journal! _Immediately, responses of _What the hex! _and _Oh My Grimm! How did you get this?_. And, Dexter himself responded, saying _Apple, that was an evil thing to do to Raven. She didn't deserve that. On Legacy Day, she simply did what she thought was right. Doing this makes you eviler than Raven will ever be, because, once you get to truly know her, you know she will never after be evil. Also, is it true that she wrote that, or did you fake her handwriting? _Apple relaxed and enjoyed the chaos.

**I will continue this story, when I have the time, so, for now, enjoy Dexven drama!**


	2. Raven And Dexter in the Enchanted Forest

**I do not own any of these characters. This story is based off of Ever After High.**

**-Raven-**

Raven blinked back tears, surprised and hurt that Apple would stoop so low as to do this. A page of her personal journal was on the MirrorNet for all to see. Her tears were coming, and she tried to hold them back, but a small sob escaped her mouth, and her tears were finally set free. She buried her face in her pillow (she had redecorated - taken off all of the spikes on her furniture, gotten rid of the evil crown, and changed her bedspread to a gorgeous purple - since Apple had made her side of the dorm evil-looking) and sobbed until she felt empty. She laid there for two hours, but, to her, it seemed like ten years. She broke out of her trance when a knock sounded on her door. She barely managed to squeak out a Who's there, and Maddie burst into the room. For once, her face wasn't happy or cheerful. It was angry, indignant, and somehow comforting. "I can't believe the nerve of her! An apple nice on the outside is not necessarily nice on the inside." Maddie crossed the room and plopped down beside Raven. Raven would have responded on normal terms, but Raven felt like a chasm - dark, cold, and empty. She simply stared into space. After all, her personal feeling for Dexter were out there for the fairytale world to read. "Hello? Are you there, Raven?" Maddie asked. Maddie persisted in asking and dancing and making silly faces until Raven cracked a grin. "There. Now that's better. Shake off the gloomy-glooms!"

"Thanks, Maddie."

"Your welcome. If this makes it better, Dexter is looking for you. Also, I already knew you liked him - no, you love him. That's because I overheard the Narrators say so a week or two ago. And the Tower Salon..."

"Wait, Maddie," Raven interrupted. "Dexter is looking for me? After he saw that post? Are you sure? I thought he would want to avoid me after that."

"Yep. As I was saying, the Tower Salon is having a sale! They will cut the price of a haircut in half IF you let your stylist do whatever after she wants! Let's go! Well, I'm not going to get a haircut, but do you want one?"

"Of course, Maddie, let's go."

**-Dexter-**

Dexter was confused.

His feeling for Raven had been strong since he first saw her in Nursery Rhyme School, even when she accidentally almost blasted him, narrowly missing him and hitting a flower vase instead. But, she had been upset for good reason. After all, that day, Sparrow Hood had taped a "Kick Me, I'm Evil" sign to her back - and the Merry Men had done what the sign said. She had tried to apologize to him and he had tried to let her, but the other Royals, especially his brother, Daring Charming, had kept her away. Even then, she was strong, smart, brave, kind, and beautiful. He wanted to talk to her and tell her that he also had feelings for her. He asked Maddie if she could tell Raven that he was looking for her. Three hours later, while sitting in his dorm, thinking of ways to confront Apple in person and rant about what she did to Raven, when Maddie hexted him: _Meet me in the Enchanted Forest in 20 min.! I'll bring Raven! {:-)_, along with a picture of where to go. Dexter immediately grabbed his nicest outfit and ran into his dorm's bathroom to change and clean up.

**-Raven-**

Raven liked how her head felt so much lighter. Her new haircut went wonderfully with the outfits she had just bought at Book End Boutique. She especially liked the one she was wearing right then, a simple, black choker necklace, a purple scoop neck tank top, a black mini-skirt, and simple black heels. Her eyes were lined with black, making them pop, and dusted with purple. All in all, she was stunning. Raven walked with Maddie to a clearing in the forest that even Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman didn't know about. Maddie had said that they were going to have a tea party, just the two of them. So, naturally, she was shocked when she saw Dexter waiting in the clearing. She turned to Maddie and whispered worriedly, "What is Dex doing here? He probably wants to tell me he wants to stop being friends, after Apple's post." Maddie simply smiled and gently pushed her in the clearing, where Dexter could see her. Dexter turned, looking right at her. His eyes widened and he breathed "Whoa, Raven, is that you?"

**-Dexter-**

Dexter was amazed by Ravens new hair. It was parted differently, so that the purple streaks in her hair started immediately. Also, it was choppily cut a couple centimeters from her chin. It framed her face perfectly. She had also changed her make-up and clothes. He automatically adjusted his glasses and attempted to smooth down his hair. He knew Raven was beautiful, but, now, she was doubly so. To him, she looked like a goddess. Raven's cheeks burned bright red and she looked down, trying to hide the tears he had seen in her eyes. "Hey, Dex. I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore, because that journal entry and those doodle were truly done by my hand. I... I was so, so stupid to think someone as nice, sweet, understanding, and great as you would ever fall for someone like me." Dexter was truly taken by surprise, surprised that she automatically assumed he was mad and wanted to stop being friends. He laughed nervously. " Raven, that, uh... is not what I actually wanted to talk to you about. I just wanted to say that, if that entry is true, I feel the same way about you. I... how do I say this... have really liked you since Nursery Rhyme School. I just, uh, didn't know how to tell you."

**-Raven-**

Raven's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that a guy like him would like her so strongly - and since Nursery Rhyme School, too! "Really? Or is this a prank being played by Apple, to get my hopes up, and then break my heart afterwards?" Raven said, seriously and without a trace of sarcasm in her voice. Dexter looked hurt, almost offended, and said "I mean it, Raven." And, all of a sudden, he crossed the clearing towards her, wrapped her in his arms and kissed her, hesitant at first, and then sweet and gentle. When he pulled away, he still held her in his arms. "Did that convince you?" he asked. As an answer, Raven leaned in and kissed him back, passionate and caring. And the two stood together in silence, kissing and staring at each other in between each kiss.

**-Apple-**

Apple watched Raven get shoved in the clearing to Dexter. She heard them confess their true feelings to each other. And, most importantly, she saw them kiss, talk, and kiss some more. And she caught it all on video.

When the newly formed couple walked out of the clearing hand in hand, she left and walked to the tea shoppe owned by Maddie Hatter's dad, the Mad Hatter. It maybe owned by the parent of a Rebel, but there was no other shop's tea that compared to their's. She ordered a cup of Lovely Lavender and a Fairy Nut Bar and got to work on her MirrorPad. She hexted Raven the video of her and Dexter in the clearing, along with the message _Sign the book or I will post this video on MyChapter!_ She also sent it to Dexter. Immediately, Dexter hexted back _You were there? How? Raven, I promise a prince's promise that I did not set this up. _Apple immediately hexted _Of course he didn't! He's too dumb to plan something like this. I followed him._ The response from Raven involved calling Apple names most unsuitable for for a princess's ears, saying Dexter was a thousand times smarter than her, and saying that she would not sign some stupid book because someone forced her to, but as long as Dexter didn't care. Dexter said he did not care, and Raven hexted _I will NOT sign the book! _and called her some more unsuitable names, ending with _You are almost as evil as my mother._ Apple growled at the last remark. No, she was NOT evil, because she was perfect in every way, physically and mentally. At least, she thought so. She went back onto MyChapter and posted the video, captioning it, _Check this out! This is completely unedited! _For the second time that day, she got an avalanche of responses almost immediately, and, surprisingly, quite a bit of them called her "evil" for posting this and accused her of trying to blackmail Raven, and one of these responses was from Briar Beauty, her own best friend forever after. Apple let out an evil-sounding cackle, and the Mad Hatter was startled, for he thought she was the most Evil One Of All out of Mirror Prison (a.k.a. Raven's mom). Apple smiled wickedly and thought, _So, you want to play that way, Raven. Well, bring it on._

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two! I'm really sorry to the Apple White fans for making her the villain, but this is just what I think would be really good for a story. Please review and tell me what I could do better! Thank you! :-)**


	3. Raven is Better Than Apple

**-Raven-**

"Blondie, please don't show the video on your MirrorCast. Please!" Raven begged.

Raven was already upset with the fact that Apple had posted a personal moment between her and a certain blue-eyed, dorky hottie, but there were probably still people who hadn't seen the video OR her journal entry, but if it was shown on Blondie's MirrorCast, the entire Land of Ever After would know - and that would mean lots of disapproval getting poured onto Dexter. After all, he was a Charming, and she was supposedly "evil" and supposed to embody everything dark and wicked.

"Sorry, Raven, but, next time, you should be more careful about who you kiss and who sees it." Blondie walked off to her studio to start the next episode on Dexter and Raven.

Raven sighed. She had been starting to feel better before Apple had hexted that she had seen the entire romantic moment between her and Dex. Not every day the daughter of the Evil Queen got complimented on looks. Even Briar, Apple's Best Friend Forever After had thought her new haircut was awesome. Then they saw the video.

She walked down the halls, receiving many confused, shocked looks, but only a few slightly hostile ones. However, Raven would bet it was much, much worse for the guy of her dreams.

**-Dexter-**

He immediately went to his dorm (which was thankfully empty) and sat on his bed. He put his elbows on his knees, not that surprised that Apple would do something like that. Dexter had suspected that Apple was not as perfect as she acted for a long time.

His MirrorPhone buzzed, alerting him to a hext message from Raven, his purple-eyed crush and recent girlfriend.

**Warning, Dex, Blondie making MirrorCast episode on the vid. **

Dexter immediately groaned and flopped onto his bed, frustrated. He didn't care that most people would look at him and think that he was a traitor for liking Raven: he was worried about how Raven's treatment would get worse. People were already mean enough to her and this was only going to make it worse.

**-Apple-**

Apple didn't feel a twinge of guilt for posting the video. Or suggesting to Blondie to put it on her MirrorCast.

She zoomed into her dorm and immediately looked into her mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

"Raven Queen, by a long shot."

Apple's jaw dropped. She cleared her throat and tried a different question:

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, um... uhh... who is the most perfect?"

"Once again, Raven Queen, by a much larger margin."

Apple asked questions based on looks, personality, kindness, singing, and nearly everything you can think of, and every answer was "Raven Queen", and always by a lot. Apple screamed in frustration. Her voice, which usually goaded animals to come to her, scared them away. She looked into the mirror, seething...

... and kicked it, shattering the glass. Apple stared at the shards, quivering and plotting. Suddenly, she knew what she was going to do. _Raven, you are going to pay for making me number two in everything._

**I really hope you enjoyed the story. There will be more, I promise. But, for now, please review!**


	4. Raven Shines and Apple Stoops Even Lower

**So sorry that the last chapter was SOOO short! It was all I had in my mind at the time. Also, this chapter takes place after Blondie shows the video on her MirrorCast. By the way, when Apple blackmailed Raven, it had been a Saturday. The video was shown by Blondie on Sunday.**

**-Raven-**

Raven felt confused stares aimed right at her. They made her skin itch, while hostile ones made her skin burn as hot as the pavement in summer.

It had been one day since the video was shown. Raven hadn't failed to also notice the rough treatment of Dexter, either. Stink bombs in his locker (SO immature. Really?), "accidental" pushes and shoves, and a few death threats. She suddenly snapped back to her Muse-ic class when the teacher slapped his desk and yelled "Raven! Wake up!"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Please sing Tailor Quick's Fabled Love for the class."

Raven muttered an okay and stood up. She felt all eyes on her as she walked down to the front of the class. She faced all the students in their desks. _Why me? I'm not a perfect princess destined for a Happily Ever After. He's never asked for me to... Oh, he hasn't heard me sing. _The professor turned on the music (without the words) and Raven began to sing. Anyone talking immediately stopped and watched Raven. To them, her voice was a flowing river, and what it made them feel was a blissful joy. Even the hard-core Royals in the class begrudgingly thought _She's better than Apple._ When the song was done, everyone was speechless, even the professor. Raven stiffened a little, embarrassed. Just as she was starting to think she was awful, someone began to clap. Soon, the room was filled with applause, stomps, whistles, and cheers.

Raven smiled as tears of joy welled in her eyes. The smile earned even more applause, if that was even possible. Class went on after she returned to her seat, and she received many notes saying that she had a great voice. A couple said she had an even better smile! This was the closest she had been to acceptance at Ever After High. The thronework assignment, however, stumped her. Write a song with original music, mix it, and have it ready on a CD in a week? Raven groaned as she wrote it down. After class, though, the stares went back to normal, as if that Muse-ic class never happened.

**-Dexter-**

(after classes)

"What? The professor let Raven sing in Muse-ic class?! That's great!" Dexter exclaimed.

Dexter didn't take Muse-ic class (due to the fact that he thought he was a bad singer), but someone (*cough* *cough* Melody Piper *cough* *cough*) had videoed Raven and posted it on MyChapter. Now, a lot of people knew, and Hunter, who knew from Ashlynn, told Dexter about the video.

Dexter was in his dorm, trying not to let the roughness directed at him in the halls get to him. Then, Hunter barged in and shoved his MirrorPad in Dexter's face and forced him to watch it, saying "Dude, it's Raven! She's singing!". He watched the video with Hunter. If Dexter's love for Raven could get even stronger, it did as he watched. Raven was lots of things, like being selfless, compassionate, and brave, but he didn't know she could sing. And her smile! It brightened up the whole room. Dexter sighed, smiling absentmindedly. He didn't see Hunter's hand waving in front of his face, or hear Hunter asking if he was there. Suddenly, Dexter's MirrorPhone beeped. It was a hext from Raven. He snapped out of it and looked at the screen.

**Hey. U know why evrybdy complimenting me? Cuz I dont. Plz tell if u know?**

Dexter laughed. Raven was great, but she could be, at times, well... clueless.

"What is it? Did someone send you a joke or something?" Hunter asked. Dexter simply showed the screen. Soon, they were both laughing. "Man, ... Raven is great... and all, don't get me wrong, but,... wow, she... HAS to be... hard on herself if she... doesn't realize why." Hunter gasped out after they were done laughing. "I know." Dexter wheezed. His MirrorPhone beeped again, also from Raven.

**Can we meet in Charmitorium in 20 min? havin trouble with thronework for Muse-ic. **

Dexter looked at Hunter and said "Raven? The great singer having trouble with her Muse-ic thronework?" And the friends began laughing all over again.

**-Apple-**

Apple stormed past the students in the halls of Ever After High. She was looking for a certain wooden girl to speak to. Apple shoved some students out of her way and saw Cedar talking with Cerise by a locker. Apple walked up and hid in a dark corner, watching as Cerise and Cedar parted, and Cedar going her way. Apple's hand shot out, grabbed Cedar with her hand covering her mouth, and pulled her into the dark corner.

"Where is Raven?" Apple hissed into the cold, wooden girl's ear.

"Mmph, mm.. she'sintheCharmitorium!" Cedar said, obviously trying not to tell Apple.

"Good, and tell anybody about this and I will chase you with an axe!" Apple roughly shoved the guilty Cedar back into the hallway. Apple watched Cedar stumble a little before gaining her balance and continuing. Apple smirked, thinking _Ha! Just you wait, Raven! You may be famous for your little singing video, but, soon, you will sign, and I will gain my Happily Ever After!_

**-Raven-**

Raven heard the doors to the Charmitorium open and saw Dexter enter. She stood up and waved him over, saying "Over here!" Dexter's face brightened when he saw her and he ran to her seat. As he sat down, he said, "Uh... hi, Raven, uh... h-here's why every one was complimenting you." Raven set the MirrorPad Dexter handed her on her lap and pressed the play button for the video. She watched herself sing, heard everyone's applause, and saw her smile. "Dex, why would anyone compliment me on this video? All I did was do what the professor asked." Dex laughed good-naturedly at her remark. "Because, Rae, you are one of the most talented singers anybody knows! Anyone who didn't compliment you would have to be crazy, and not the Maddie way."

"Really, Dex?"

"Yep."

Dex smiled, and they looked into each other's eyes until it became sort of awkward. Dexter, realizing this, quickly looked at his knees and adjusted his glasses. "So, uh, Raven, what did you need help on for Muse-ic?"

"Dex, I'm supposed to write a song to original lyrics by next week, and I have lyrics and I think I can play some instruments, but I don't know how to put it on a computer and put it together, know what I mean?"

"Yep, if you want to play separate instruments one at a time, then sing with no music, then mix it so it's one fluid song, then, yeah, I can help you there." He was about to continue, but a figure ,cloaked in black, that they hadn't noticed (they were staring at a MirrorPad!) grabbed him by the mouth and pressed the edge of a dagger to Dexter's throat. Raven's hands turned purple, about to cast a spell, but an evil-sounding voice that sounded as if it was once sweet hissed, "If you cast a spell, make one move, or scream, I will kill this little dork you are so attached to." And, suddenly, everything made since; Raven realized that the figure was Apple.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! You will see what happens next chapter! So, for now, please review and tell me where I could improve! :-)**


	5. Apple Tries a Different Tactic

**-Raven-**

Raven spoke, her voice low and angry. "What the hex do you want, Apple?"

Apple smirked and replied, "I want you to sign. That's what. I want MY happily ever after!"

Dexter turned red, apparently embarrassed to be hearing this conversation. But, his astonishment at Apple's pettiness was apparent from the way his eyebrows shot up. Apple continued. "I will make you sign, Raven. I hope you know that."

"How?"

"Dexter. You don't promise to sign, he dies. Right now or later." With those words, Apple's dagger pierced Dexter's skin, and a drop of ruby-red blood escaped onto the dagger. Raven almost shrieked, then remembered the situation. She screams, he dies. Raven's hands glowed, then dimmed. "Fine, I'll..." Raven didn't get to finish because Briar suddenly grabbed Apple from behind. "What the hex is going on?!" Then, Maddie triumphantly pried the dagger out of Apple's finger. "Raven, silly, I heard the Narrator say that Apple was out for revenge on you, so I asked Cedar where you were, and I got help. Only one close by was Briar." Raven was always surprised by Maddie's guessing skill. After all there weren't any Narrators, were they? "Of course there are!" Maddie yelled to nobody in particular. The black-and-purple haired beauty reached over and hugged her mad Best Friend Forever After while Dexter helped subdue Apple with Briar. "Wow, thanks, Briar. I didn't hexpect Apple's BFFA to help, well, me, the 'Queen of Evil'."

"Think nothing of it. Just doing what I thought right. Apple doesn't exactly have a whole lot of followers after she posted that video, no offense, Apple. Also, you and Dexter make the cutest couple ever after!" Briar's words ended with a squeal of pure joy. "Oh, and Raven? Could you take my place in subduing Apple? I'm kinda throwing a party tonight and I need to help set up..." Briar trailed off. "Oh, of course!" Raven exclaimed. "Also, if you need a favor, let me know and I will try to help. Unless it's to follow my destiny."

"Okay, thanks, Raven! Bye!" And, with that, the fun-loving princess left. Maddie left, too, so she could have teatime in her dorm. Dexter looked at Raven as they each held one of Apple's arms and dragged her to Headmaster Grimm. The look Dexter sent Raven was enough to say, "Wow, surprises! Apple really is petty!" The blonde between them snarled and went on and on about how Raven needed to follow her destiny.

**-Dexter-**

_Wow, Apple can be a good actress when she wants to be._

They were in Headmaster Grimm's office, trying to tell him about Apple's behavior. Of course, he didn't believe them.

"I... I can't be-belieeeve that th-they would think th-that I would attack him a-and use him as an excuse to m-make Raven sign!" Apple sobbed.

"B-but, Headmaster, look, I have a cut where she pressed the knife into me!" Dexter exclaimed. Grimm looked at the cut on Dexter's neck, causing Dexter to shrink back a little. When the potbellied man sat back, Dexter breathed a sigh of relief. "You two are wrong. Apple 'attacking' you is a fable. However, there is an empty room that Apple can move into, if you feel so strongly about this... issue. Excused!" And, with that, they were ushered outside. Apple immediately ran off to pack up her side of the room so she could move.

"Rae, uhh, do you want to go to Briar's party on Thursday with me?"

"Duh! Of course!" Dexter's girlfriend smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pecked his cheek, and ran off happily. _She really seems excited for this. I mean, it's our first party date. _Dexter smiled and practically floated back to his dorm.

**-Apple-**

_Yes! An entire room to myself!_

Apple snickered, amused that she had gained an entire room, and decided to buy a cauldron, some evil potion hextbooks, and a lot of potion ingredients. She wanted enough to poison Raven and lock her up. Once she had everything on her side of the dorm, she left. Apple didn't take anything of Raven's since, after the journal incident, there was a magical, invisible alarm system that went off if someone with ill intentions crossed into her side. Apple walked over to her new room, ignoring the looks and glares she received from many students, Rebels and Royals alike.

_Raven, have fun at that little party tonight, because it will be the last time you open your eyes._


	6. Party Preparations

**Hi! Thank you to all the readers and reviewers who thought my story was wonderlandiful! The reviews mean a lot to me because this is my first fanfiction EVER AFTER. So, continue to enjoy! And please review! :-)**

**-Apple-**

It had been three days since the entire dagger-to-Dexter's-throat incident (see last chapter), and Apple was still trying to come up with a perfect plan. She knew that Raven and Dexter believed that she had had some nightmare or something that made her act weird on Saturday, Sunday, and Monday. _Ha! They are SO optimistic. Tonight's the night I test my potions._

She flipped through the spell books, looking for a super-strong poison that would knock Raven out - permanently. When she found it, she thought, _It makes an awful lot of poison, so maybe I should poison some others? _Apple smiled wickedly. She may act like a perfect goody-two-shoes, but, deep down, in her heart, she knew she wanted Raven dead, and those who stood in her way would come down, too.

**-Raven-**

"What about this one?" Raven asked her friends.

Raven was shopping for the party tonight. It was her first party date with any boy, and she was going to share it with her own hot, four-eyed sweetheart, Dexter. The look raven was going for was for a hot party-girl, but she didn't want to overkill it.

She spun around so that her friends could see what it looked like from behind. "I-I can't lie, but that one's, well..." Cerise interrupted Cedar before the wooden girl could finish. "Not you." Raven sighed, saying "I thought so, too. It just didn't feel right." Suddenly, Briar sprinted back from across the store holding another dress in her arms. How she managed to run without spraining her ankle in those heels was beyond Raven. "Raven, dear, try this one! I wasn't sure about the one you have on right now, but I think this is the one!" It really was nice of Briar to help Raven find a dress. Also, Briar had recently switched to the Rebel side with some other Royals recently. Raven took the dress out of Briar's hands. "Thanks, Briar. I also have a feeling about this one."

"No problem. Now, hurry the hex up so we can see you in this dress!" The group, which consisted of Maddie (babbling to no one in particular), Cedar, Cerise, Ashlynn, and Briar, chimed in agreement. Raven scurried into the dressing room and changed into the tenth dress. As soon as it was on, Raven knew it was the one. And this shopping trip was getting a little tedious. Raven stepped out, feet bare on the store's carpet. Briar was the first to see Raven. "Oh... My... GRIMM! You look absotively FABLELOUS!" The others looked at the sound of Briar's voice. Soon, the air was filled with _oohs _and _aahs_, along with happy squeals.

"Raven! Wow! Best dress on you ever after!"

"You look amazing! And I can't lie, remember?"

"I know _exactly _what shoes you should wear with those!"

The dress itself was strapless, the top right below Raven's arms. The skirt flowed down until it stopped two to three inches above her knee. It was a light purple at the top and gently faded into black as it neared the hem. And the dress shimmered gently, enough so that it was noticeable, but not obnoxious. The dress moved with Raven's every move, and it fit her as if it had been made for her. Cool, elegant, and hot rolled into one package.

Raven's cheeks reddened to the shade of Cerise's hood. "I... I like this dress, too, but,... the problem is, it's WAY too expensive." The entire group sighed in disappointment, until Maddie said, "Whatever after! I'll pay for part of it! But I don't have a lot..." Maddie looked at Cerise and raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Uh, Raven, you know how I owe you a favor..."

"No, you don't! I was simply helping my friend."

Cerise silenced her with a look. "Anyways, I'll pay for part of it, too."

"I'll buy you shoes!" Ashlynn offered.

"I... I can do your make-up." Cedar said.

"And I can buy you the most fablelous accessories!" Briar finished. "Now, let's... go..." And Briar fell asleep, just like that.

**-Dexter-**

Dexter wasn't concerned about what he was going to wear. After all, it was just a party. Eventually, he decided on a light blue t-shirt, black jeans, and a black fedora (sorry, I really like hipster style clothes on Dexie!), along with his light blue/white sneakers. Since he had a few hours to kill, he decided to go get a hocus latte in the Village of Book End.

Walking along, he looked at the Enchanted Forest...

... and saw a blur of red flash by. That red could only have been Cerise's hood. He walked closer, and saw a shock of blond hair so blond it could only have been Daring's. Then, Dexter noticed Daring walk in, close to where Cerise had. The dorky prince got closer. He followed the path his older brother had taken. He saw yet another clearing of the Enchanted Forest...

... with Daring and Cerise kissing in the middle. Dexter wasn't bothered. He was simply confused about why Daring would be with Cerise. You know, Daring was one of the strongest Royal supporters (besides Apple) and the Rebel never seemed to be interested in the flashy, vain young prince. He quietly turned around and started to leave, but he didn't notice Apple on the other side of the clearing.

**Don't worry! The chapter's not over yet! But, it is confusing with Cerise in both scenes. She had excused herself after paying for part of the dress and ran to show Daring where to go (They met at the edge of the Enchanted Forest before going to the clearing), and the others were at the Glass Slipper, and Ashlynn was helping Raven choose shoes.**

**-Apple-**

After watching a little bit of Daring and Cerise's meeting, she left before they did. Walking back to her room, she thought _I guess I'll have to poison Cerise. Then, Daring will _have _to love _me_! _Once back in her room, she started to boil dragon snout and banshee screams in water from a small creek. Once dissolved, she added porcupine quills, unicorn hair (thanks to Briar's unwilling unicorn), and giant toenail clippings. She kept adding and mixing ingredients until ready (the potion process is completely made up). It took an hour, but she didn't mind. After all, she was going to poison Cerise (for stealing HER Prince Charming), Briar (for pulling Apple off Dexter), Duchess (self-explanatory), and Raven. Apple would have liked to poison Maddie, but Maddie was so mad, she probably wouldn't be affected. She loaded three blowdarts with small amounts of poison and poured the rest into a medium vial.

Apple failed to notice the warning at the bottom of the page: _Victim(s) can be cured ONLY by True Love's Kiss._

**Aaaand... CLIFFHANGER! Sorry! But, I hope you liked this chapter, so please review! I will have another chapter out soon! Bye for now!**


	7. The Party part one

**AnimePopCircle: You'll see... *mischievous grin***

**-Raven-**

"Ashlynn, you really don't have to buy me shoes..." Raven began before Ashlynn silenced her with her hand. "The first party date ever after is special, so we are going to make you look special."

"Really?"

"Yep."

The shoes Ashlynn had picked out were spelltacular. They were black with purple shimmers and the heels were not too tall, but not too short. Blondie would say they were "just right". And, coincidentally, as Raven and her group of friends walked out the door, Blondie was holding up her MirrorPad, obviously wanting to film them together. "Hi, it's Blondie Lockes! Today, we'll be looking into how the daughter of the Evil Queen preps for a party date! So, Raven, who are you going with? Dexter, probably?" Blondie looked at Raven, her eyes conveying _You're on live. _"Blondie," Raven sighed. "Please, uh... that's a personal question, but, yeah, you guessed right on who I'm going with. I thought you knew after the video I saw." Blondie smiled. "Yep! And are your friends helping you out?"

"Yes." And before Raven could stop her, Briar shared, "And, it's her first party date EVER AFTER!" Raven looked at Briar, but before she could speak, Briar said with her eyes, _Trust me. This is good, not bad._ Raven began to wonder when she got good at reading people's eyes. The gossip-loving girl perked up as if someone had told her that porridge was officially free in all stores that served it. "Really? Don't take this personally, but that's probably because you are the Evil Queen's daughter, right?" Raven could tell that the blonde truly meant no harm.

"Yes. Hard to find a date when you're the 'heiress of evil', right? Even after I decided to change my destiny."

"I bet it is. What do you plan to do at the party?"

"Well, dance, have some punch, and rocking Dexter's socks off!" Ashlynn, Briar, Cedar, and Maddie cheered and laughed. Blondie smiled. "Okay, that's all for now! But, before you go, would you mind me asking you how the night went after the party?"

"Nah, you can, if you really want to."

"Great! Thank's, Raven! And goodbye to you, and everyone who watched this special episode! Stay tuned tonight so we can see Raven's opinion on how the night went! Bye!" Blondie signed off, chatted a bit with the girls, and left as Cerise rejoined the group from her "errand". Raven looked at Briar and smiled. "Hey, lets go see what accessories I have that will work with this..."

**-Apple-**

"No, no, and no! I will not post this scandalous video about Daring and Cerise. It is NOT just right!" Blondie exclaimed.

Apple had seen Blondie talking with Raven and called her over to the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe for a fairy espresso and wonderland nut bar. She was trying to get the Blondie to show Daring and Cerise kissing. "But, why not? It will get more views, and that will be good for your show's reputation, right?"

"Yeah, but then my show will be known for showing videos of teens kissing when they shouldn't. And, it is simply fairy mean, like you've become, Apple. Sorry, but the Rebels just gained another supporter." And, with that, the canary-blond girl left. Apple huffed. Instead of destroying Daring's reputation, she lost Blondie the reporter to the, ugh, _Rebels._ Apple stood up and went to find Gala. She was going to brew a little potion so that she could use the little snowy fox for her own nefarious purposes.

When she arrived at the Enchanted Forest's border, she whistled for Gala to come. For the first time, Gala failed to appear. Apple frowned. She called for some animals to find Gala for her, but none obey. All of them seemed to finally since the supposedly nice girl's evilness. Apple walked through the forest, looking at her MirrorPhone occasionally. _Good thing I gave Gala a collar with a GPS tracking device._

Eventually, she found Gala, sneaked up behind her, and pounced, her hands landing around the little thing's body. "Gotcha!" Gala squirmed, trying to wriggle free as Apple found her leash in her purse. Apple snapped the leash on the animal's collar and began to drag the whimpering fox in the direction of the school. Apple wrinkled her nose at the miserable fox, disgusted that she had once been attached to it.

Back in her room, Apple shoved Gala into a small cage and began to brew a potion that would change Gala and make her evil. The cure was dumping willow-lash tea over the changee's head, but Apple would take her chances. Once the potion was brewed, Apple took Gala out, forced the little darling's mouth open, and poured the concoction into Gala's mouth. As dark, black mist surrounded the writhing, growing creature, Apple cackled wickedly. "Raven, try to stop me now!" And she cackle more, even more madly. She was so busy cackling, she didn't here Duchess quietly tip-toe away to find Raven.

**-Dexter-**

He knocked on the door to Raven's dorm, ready to pick her up. Right after he knocked, a flurry of giggles and "He's here!" erupted from behind the door. They suddenly shushed as the door opened. Behind it was Raven. Raven smiled at her shocked prince coyly. "Well, what do you think?" Dexter's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. His girlfriend had dyed her purple highlights black to match the rest of her hair and a purple rose rested on the left of her hair. Her eyes were lined in a shimmery black and her eyelids were dusted with a sparkly purple eyeshadow, and her eyelashes flaunted shimmery black mascara with little fake diamonds randomly appearing in them. On her collarbone rested an amethyst pendant on a black necklace. Her dress was flowing and moved with her. The top was tight, but was loose at the bottom. The heels were high enough so that he was only a little bit taller that her and the heels and dress worked together to show off long, pale legs. A shimmering, dark purple bracelet rested above her hand, and both hand's nails had been painted a sparkling black. The overall effect was stunning. Dexter felt as if he saw a divine entity before him instead of his girlfriend. Before he could say anything, Raven closed his jaw and gave him a quick peck with her shimmering black lips. "You look dashing, too." she giggled. Squeals of delight and sighs could be heard behind Raven. "So, uhh, your friends helped you decide on what to wear?" He mentally slapped himself for asking such a stupid question. Raven simply said, "Yep. And the black hair dye will wash out by the morning, if you were wondering." _Wow, she practically read my mind. _"So, umm, do you want to go to the party now?" As an answer, she took his arm and walked with him down the corridor towards the Red Shoes Club.

When they reached the party, people were staring at Raven and Dexter. Girls were whispering, suddenly scared about their boyfriends, and guys were all but fainting from Raven's beauty. Then, the gazes shifted to Dexter, and girls were immediately relieved, but wondered how the younger, nerdy Charming brother got this gal and guys were wondering the same thing and trying to plan how to steal her from him. No one knew she was the Evil Queen's daughter until they remembered the live showing on Blondie's MirrorCast, and they began to stare in pure awe. Raven began to get a little uncomfortable with the stares, and Dexter could tell. He walked her to the punch bowls and poured her a drink. "Rae, you okay?" He handed her the punch as the music started. She drank a little and smiled at Dexter. "You wanna dance?" Before he could answer, she pulled him out onto the dance floor and began to party with him. Soon, they were joined by Briar, Hopper, Maddie, Cedar, Cerise, Ashlynn, Hunter, Cerise, and, surprisingly, Daring. Chatting and dancing, the group of friends were soon having the time of their lives.

**Now, I am going to write from first-person about each of the people who get poisoned. **

**-Briar-**

_Who knew Hopper was such a good dancer?_

I looked around me, so happy to be there, in the moment. Then, I saw Duchess, who seemed as if she was urgently looking for someone. The usually smirk on her face was replaced by a frown and her eyes were frantic. She suddenly looked straight at Raven and danced towards her.

"Raven, Duchess is coming." I told Raven, who was dancing with her boyfriend, Dexter, right then. She smiled and said, "Let her come."

Duchess finally managed to get over. The black-and-white haired girl began to speak urgently. "... gonna poison... and you. I saw... enchanted Gala."

Raven pale skin turned whiter than Humphrey's skin. The purple-and-black clothed girl began to shake. Raven collapsed in Dexter's arms. Duchess faced me, and said, "Could you get her something to drink?"

"Sure, be back in a sec. Cerise, come with me?"

Cerise smiled. "Sure, Briar."

"Do you want something, Hopper?"

"Nah."

I made my way to the punch bowl. Surprisingly, Apple was standing there with a girl I had never seen before. Her skin was too pale, making even Humphrey Dumpty look tan beside her. Her hair was long and super straight, down to the middle of her thighs, and was even lighter than Daring's hair. She had a narrow face with a pointed chin, and her now was too long to be pretty. Her large, sparkling blue eyes were angled and her mouth was thin and pale. Her eyebrows almost weren't there. She wore a white dress lined with faux fur and white, fuzzy boots.

"Hey, Apple, who's your friend?" I asked. Apple was dressed in a long, old-fashioned dress that ended mid-shin. It was completely red and lined with black. Her eyes seemed more hostile than before and her presence darker. She smiled a fake smile and said, "That's Gal.. uh, Galaxy. She can't speak." I looked over at her and, faster than the eye can see, she was carrying me and Cerise out the window. She shoved us into cages that were in a dark corner. I began to bang on the cage, hoping someone would find us.

**-Duchess-**

I was with Raven, who had fainted since Briar left. "Shouldn't Briar be back by now?" Dexter asked, looking worried. It was his girlfriend, after all. Raven's eyes fluttered open and she tried to stand up, but fairy failed to do so. "I'll go see what she's doing." I left the group and headed to the punch table. _That party-girl was probably flattered by some stranger and is hooking up with him by now._ I saw a strange, almost colorless girl by the punch table. I didn't speak; I poured a cup of punch for Raven and started to look for Briar. Quicker than I could see, the strange girl grabbed me around the waist and jumped through the window. Her movements were almost mechanical. I saw Briar and Cerise each locked in separate cages. I was tossed into one and locked in. I then noticed who was standing by the cages.

It was Apple.

**-Cerise-**

_Please, please, please... let me OUT!_

I felt my wolf instincts kick in. I had to get out. My claustrophobia was unbearable. I felt like the walls were closing in. My wolf side began to claw at the cage, and I began to ram my body against the glass. A voice snapped me out of it.

"It's pointless, Cerise. We're going to have to wait."

"No, Duchess, I am going to try to get out, even if it kills me."

"Sure, this is ENCHANTED glass. It can't be broken."

I collapsed and moaned. Curled into a ball, I felt as if the ceiling was coming down on top of me, and the walls began to squeeze.

"Claustrophobic?"

"Yeah, Briar."

The girl jumped out holding Raven. To Raven's credit, she was putting up a fight, and the strange girl barely managed to lock her up. Somehow, Raven still looked fresh, as if she had just gotten ready for the party. I managed to smell her. Beneath her perfume, she smelled as if she was angry, indignant, and...

... afraid.

**I'm going to stop here for now, but I will say what happened to Raven in the next chapter. Please review!**


	8. The Party part two

**Welcome back! Where we left off, Cerise has just seen human Gala toss Raven into a cage. What happens? Read on to find out! Guest: I totally agree. Apple IS Stupid with a capital S.**

**-Raven-**

The glass was cold against her bare skin, so cold it burned. She welcomed the pain, because that was all that kept her from breaking down. A tear silently rolled down her cheek. What was Apple going to do? Inconveniently, Briar accidentally fell asleep. Or, was that on purpose? Suddenly, Briar shot up. "Guys! Apple just kicked everyone off the stage and made a forcefield around it she has a dart gun and syringe even Kitty can't get through the forcefield..." The brunette paused to take a breath. "She used another potion to make it dark in the room and stage the weird girl Galaxy is actually her pet Gala except with a potion to make her human..." Briar inhaled again. "And evil. I don't know anything else."

"Good job, Briar!"

"Thank's, Cerise.

"That was... really smart."

For Duchess to say something like that, it meant a great deal. Briar was obviously flattered. The pink-dressed gal smiled.

"That's great, but won't our..." Raven was cut off as Gala the human lifted her cage easily with one hand and Cerise's with the other. Raven was jostled and bumped around while Cerise got on all fours and snarled a snarl so feral, it scared even Raven, who knew her secret. Gala opened a door and stepped into darkness. Their cages slammed onto the ground and Raven soon heard the others' cages.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Frightened, but fine."

"Raven, of course I'm fine!"

"Sorry, Duchess."

"Bumped around and claustrophobic, but okay."

Before they could continue, they felt the coldness of a spell wash over them, rendering them voiceless and a ray of light suddenly shone on Apple, who was no longer wearing her original dress; it was the same, except it was now black and lined with red. She began to speak above the crowd with a magically enhanced voice. "Hello, I hope you have enjoyed the party tonight, because that time is over."

**-Apple-**

She paused before continuing. All eyes were on her. After all, the only light in the large room was shining on her.

"This is to show you that those who don't listen to me or follow their destinies WILL perish. First example, Briar!"

Separate spotlights shone on Briar and a chair with unfastened leather belts by the head, upper arms, wrist, waist, and shin areas. Hopper turned into a frog straight away and tapped on Cupid to turn him back so he could fight for his crush. Gala grabbed a struggling Briar and shoved her into the chair and fastened the straps so fast that the entire audience froze for a second. As Apple took out a dart gun loaded with three poison-filled darts, the crowd of students began to yell. Hopper was fighting to the front of the room, where the forcefield was. Apple raised the gun and aimed at Briar's heart. "This is for not supporting me as your BFFA!" she yelled. As she squeezed the trigger, an animalistic scream erupted from Hopper and everyone immediately parted so he could go to the forcefield. Despite the fact that he could never break it, he started pounding the black-tinted shield. But, the poison had already gone in before he could pound it once. He was the last thing Briar saw before she blacked out. He screamed and continued to pound, with tears rolling down his freckled face.

"Gala, put away." She pointed at Briar's lifeless body. Gala picked up Briar and put her in a pink-lined coffin that was laying down where Briar's cage originally stood. Sparrow came and began to pull Hopper away, saying "Dude, it's too late. Let her go." Hopper started to step back with Sparrow, until the evil witch on stage shouted, "Next, Duchess!" A spotlight fell on a frightened Duchess in an identical glass cage. Sparrow stopped and whispered in Hopper's ear, "Never mind." Both males resumed pounding and yelling.

It pleased Apple that she could torture people like this. As soon as Duchess was strapped into the chair, Apple aimed, saying, "This is for warning them!" Apple paused with a thoughtful look on her face. "Also, poisoning you is self-explanatory. I wonder why no one did it before me." She aimed and shot the gun and the frightened light in Duchess's eyes went out before her eyelids closed. Gala simply unstrapped her and laid her in a black-and-white coffin.

"Next, Cerise! But, first, I have a video to share." When no one quieted down, she screamed, "Shut up, you morons, or I'll kill you all!" They all froze and stared at the video that was now playing on the forcefield as if it was a giant movie theater. It showed Daring and Cerise kissing in the clearing (thankfully, Dexter wasn't in it). When it ended, new chaos erupted. Mostly, it was yells of _So what? _and _Who cares!_. Cerise was strapped into the chair, her eyes golden and her teeth bared in a snarl. Apple aimed, noticing Daring fighting his way to the front to join the other two males in pounding the impeternable forcefield, and screamed, "This is for stealing my prince!", and fired. Gala carried the lifeless girl to a red coffin (and, somehow, her cloak stayed on).

"And, finally, extra agony to a certain nerd in the crowd..." _Pause for dramatic effect..._

"RAVEN QUEEN!"

Suddenly, a war cry erupted from a single mouth near the back of the room. It was Dexter, and he was charging through the crowd like the devil was following him on horseback. Gala had so much difficulty carrying the fighting Raven to the chair that the currently black-haired girl nearly got away. Right when she was strapped in, Dexter slammed into the forcefield with his shoulder that the forcefield rippled. Despite the fact that his shoulder should have broken, he slammed into it again and again and again, but he was obviously losing strength.

"RAE!" He screamed, facing Raven, slamming until he could slam no more. The crowd watched his display in silence, surprised that the usually shy prince was capable of this when his older brother couldn't make the forcefield ripple even a tiny bit. Apple began pulling a vial and a syringe out of her purse...

**-Dexter- (this one is POV instead of third person narration.)**

I whimpered, unable to slam into the forcefield with my aching shoulder any more. Surprisingly, a lot of the people at the front had joined pounding the shield with me, Sparrow, Hopper, and Daring. I could do nothing except yell and curse as Apple poured the contents of the vial into the rather large syringe. She eerily walked over to Raven, who was still struggling. Raven, my Raven, started yelling. The tough Raven seemed as if she was about to break down sobbing. Her eyes finally met mine. She yelled, "Dexter! Help! Please!" I began to ram into the was with my other shoulder with new vigor. "Raven! I'm coming!" I screamed.

Apple started walking around my beautiful Rae, who now had tears in her eyes. Apple began speaking, and everyone froze, including me. Apple had just cast a spell that made us unable to move or speak, but we could still hear and see. Apple smiled a sinister, wicked smile and started talking.

"Raven Queen. You are the evil one, not me. This was caused by you, not me. If you promised to sign, three girls wouldn't be dead, and you wouldn't be minutes away from your death. Now, they are gone and someone will take your place as the next Evil Queen. Oh, well, nothing to be done now."

Apple sneered at Raven and pushed her head forward, exposing a pale neck. I watched as the evil girl rested the tip of the poison-filled syringe against Raven's neck. I wanted to cry out, knock the poison out of Apple's hand, do something, but I could only watch.

"Raven, this is for everything you did to me, to my story, to MY Happily Ever After!"

The needle sank through and the poison entered Raven as the spell on us wore off. I hear a scream so terrible that I wondered who it was - until I realized I was the one screaming.

**And... CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, but you will have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens to Dexven, Darise, Briar/Hopper, and Duchess/Sparrow! For now, please review! :-)**


	9. BONUS CHAPTER: The Beginning of Dexven

**Hi! So, right now, I'm just telling how Dexter fell in love with Raven. It's a bonus chapter. I promise that you will be able to know what Apple does with Raven and the other three next chapter.**

A five-year-old Dexter was on the playground with all the other kids, playing like everybody else. He was playing a game and he was the bad knight. Daring was the good knight and Apple was the princess that Dexter had "captured". Everyone else was doing whatever after they wanted to do, but five-year-old Raven was watching the game's progress in secret. Dexter noticed, but instead of telling his brother, his instinct told him to let Raven watch. She wasn't doing any harm, right?

The game progress. "Knight Daring, I am taking Princess Apple away!" he said as he ran off with Apple following. "Save me, Daring!" she squeaked from the top of the miniature tower-slide. "Of course, my pretty princess!" he said as he looked into his mirror. Even then, he was sort of obsessed with being perfect. Dexter and Daring looked at each other and Daring...

... pushed Dexter to the ground. He rubbed dirt into Dexter's hair and took Dexter's glasses off his face and put it on the ground about two feet away from him. "Hey!" Dexter squealed. "That's not nice. It hurt! And I can't see!" Daring looked at his brother and said, "Relax, bro, it's just a game." Daring climbed to the top of the tower-slide and carried Apple down. "My hero!" she exclaimed with a peck on the cheek. The two went to go play another game on the other side of the playground, where everybody else was, without even bothering to help Dexter. Only Raven was close by. As soon as she was sure Daring and Apple wouldn't see her, she ran over to Dexter and helped him up. "Are you okay?" she asked in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Y-yes, but i-it really hurt w-when he sh-shoved me down! H-he didn't even h-help me up! He's s-supposed t-to be my b-big brother!" Dexter began to cry. "Just a second." the girl exclaimed. Dexter had no idea who helped him up. After all, he could barely see without his glasses. She pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to him. His hands fumbled in the air a few seconds until his hands felt something soft, the handkerchief. He gently took it from her, and their hands bumped together. Dexter turned red and moved his hand, with the handkerchief, away. As he dried his eyes, the girl dusted off his coat, hair, and shoulders. She then picked up his glasses, cleaned them on her spare hanky, and took his hand.

Dexter turned even redder when she grabbed his hand, put the glasses on his palm, and curled his fingers around them. He smiled and put them on. When he saw that the girl in front of him was Raven, he almost jumped back. She must have seen him cringe, and she looked down, tears welling in her eyes. He saw this reaction, and took her hand and said, "I'm s-sorry. It's j-just that I w-was s-surprised that y-you would h-help me... Daring's always saying how you are m-mean and v-vain like your m-mother. But th-thats not t-true. You're m-much n-nicer than h-he is..." She looked him in the eye and said, without a trace of malice or sarcasm, "Do you mean it?"

"Y-yes, I think so, o-otherwise I p-probably wouldn't have s-said so."

She smiled a smile that he thought was prettier than Apple's. Why no one would talk to her was beyond him. When the teachers called them in, the walked next to each other, talking and laughing about whatever after five-year-olds talk about until Daring pointed them out. "Hey, look, Dexter's got a _giiiirlfrieeeend_! And it's _Raaaaveeeen!_" Everyone laughed and Raven rushed off to the girl's restroom, sobbing. Dexter got mad and yelled, "Hey! That's not nice! She's not evil. She helped me up and cleaned me off when no one else noticed. You know I hurt my shoulder last week, Daring, and you still pushed me down, got DIRT everywhere, and put my glasses where I couldn't see or reach them. SHE helped me up. SHE asked if I was okay! SHE lent me her hanky! SHE dusted me off! And SHE cleaned and gave back my glasses! Call her evil now!" Daring just stared. It seemed as if Dexter had gotten his point across until Apple said, "OooOOooh, SOMEONE'S in LOVE!" The others laughed nervously until the teacher told them to quiet down and read a book. Raven walked in, her eyes slightly puffy and cheeks glistening a little. But, her head was held up high as she grabbed a book and sat down in a dark corner. Everyone remembered, deep down, what Raven had done for Dexter, even though she didn't know him.

Dexter sat down near her and scribbled a messy note in crayon on a piece of paper. He folded it up and passed it to Raven. She read it and smiled at him. He smiled back. The note had read:

_I'll always be your friend. -Dex_

**Aww! Sorry if I made that a little cliche or cheesy, but I still think it's a cute way for him to begin falling in love with her - and for her to fall in love with him. In my opinion, I think that Raven always loved Dexter, but wasn't aware of her feeling towards her, and Dexter always loved her, but was aware of his feelings for her. Anyways, please review or PM me so you can tell me if you liked the bonus chapter! :-)**


	10. The Plan

**Hi! About the bonus chapter: Daring was pressured by Apple and her "beauty" to dislike Raven. Just a detail I forgot to put in it. Now, continue reading!**

**-Raven-**

She knew the potion. She had to write an essay about it for Home Evilnomics before she switched out of it; on how it looked, how it smelled, the dosage, administration, and effects. The darts had the proper dosage, but what she was given would have been enough to kill five large trolls, and then some. Raven felt the needle enter her vein, unable to cry out from the pain. The poison spread through her veins like dragon fire. She went limp with the pain, but she was still awake. Raven heard a terrible scream from the front of the crowd that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

She knew it was Dexter.

Having absotively no idea how she wasn't out yet, she tried to hold on to consciousness, even though the edges of her vision were blurring. Raven saw Gala walking over as Dexter let loose another animal scream, and Apple's voice boomed out over the shrieking, frantic crowd. She knew there was no MirrorNet or MirrorService at the party due to the storm on Friday, and the repair company had yet to show up. As Gala began to untie her, Raven found some strength in her - not enough for magic, but enough to fight back. As soon as all the ties were undone, Raven popped up...

... and punched Gala in the stomach, stunning her long enough to try to run, but Raven simply stumbled on weak legs. The crowd gasped, than began to cheer. Raven was just trying to make it out. Gala grabbed her around the waist, but Raven wasn't done. The fighter smashed her elbow into the evil, enchanted fox-girl's face. Gala grunted and swung her fist up to Raven's chin. The purple-clothed girl swung her elbow back again, but with less energy. Her only thought was, _Get out, save Dexter. Get out, save Dexter, _over and over again. Gala punched her in the chin again and again until it was all Raven could do to keep her eyes open. She tried to move her limbs, but they stayed limp, like an inanimate puppet who's strings were cut off. Raven simply resigned herself to keeping consciousness.

**-Apple-**

She stood there in shock, staring as Raven made a run for it. _How in hex's name did she keep consciousness, much less fight back?_ Apple had purposely overdosed Raven, and there she was standing. As soon as Raven was limp, she drew out a small bottle of Darkness potion. The crowd was so loud, she had to get to the MirrorPortal that was wired to her room before she went crazy. Apple threw the potion on the ground, and it seemed as if nothing had happened. Everyone else was completely confused, and the room burst into even more chaos. This potion worked wonderlandifully for it would be pitch black for everyone but those in the room when it was made. Apple looked at Gala and pointed in the direction the portal was in; outside. Gala nodded and slung Raven over one shoulder so she could grab Duchess's and Cerise's coffins, each under one arm. She soon came back empty handed, and she grabbed Briar's. Right as Apple was heading out the door, she snapped...

... and the forcefield disappeared. She closed the door, and from the renewed yells and curses, they could see again. Apple and Gala ran through the MirrorPortal. As soon as they were safely in Apple's room (or evil lair), she sealed the portal. Apple glared at Raven and put her in chains so that she wouldn't get any ideas.

**-Dexter-**

_She's gone._

Dexter couldn't think of anything else. His tough, fighting, miracle Raven, was gone. He simply stood, staring into space, despite the fact that everyone was surging out the doors, freaked out and looking for a teacher. Too bad all the teachers had gone to the Charming's castle for a teacher conference (his family was always happy to host events, especially for school). He kept on staring until Maddie was shaking him from behind. He turned around, ready to yell, but he didn't when he saw the murderous look on Raven's BFFA's face. "What the hex is it, Maddie?"

"You need to rescue Raven."

"I can't, I... Wait, Maddie? You know how you can hear the Narrator, even though he or she doesn't exist?"

Hey! Don't be rude. I'm just as real as you are. Maddie, tell him so.

"Sure thing, Narrator. Dexter, SHE is, quote, 'just as real as you are', unquote. But, she said something about where Raven went. And, Narrator, aren't you not supposed to affect the story, only narrate it?"

Yeah, but I care about Raven, too, and I don't like the turn this story took. So, frankly, I don't give a darn about the rule now! Just tell him so I can do my job!

"Okay. So, Dex. Here's where they went: Rushing without rest, fox took fruit and bird to the nest."

Dexter gave her a look. "In English, please?"

"Sorry, okay, they went to Apple's room."

"Great! Thanks, Maddie!" Dexter grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowd towards a certain guitar-playing thief...

In about five minutes, give or take, he had rounded up Sparrow, Hopper, and Daring. He grabbed Blondie so she could film something and use it against Apple. Thankfully, she had videoed Apple's entire display of poisoning the four girls. Ashlynn followed with Hunter and Cedar close behind.

"Listen, Apple is a lunatic. We know where they are, thanks to Maddie and the Narrator..."

Maddie cut him off with a hand. Maddie, please tell them I'm very flattered, but to please try not to mention me anymore.

"Okay!" Maddie exclaimed to the sky. She looked around the room with a glint in her eyes. "We both are very flattered, but please try not to mention her anymore..." Thanks! "... You're welcome!"

Dexter continued. "So, listen, they are all in Apple's room, and before we discuss this any further, let's go somewhere quieter." Everyone followed the surprisingly good leader. By the side of the club, Dexter explained the plan:

"Blondie, as soon as we are inside the school, send the video of Apple poisoning Briar, Duchess, Cerise, and Apple to and contact the faculty. I don't care how; email, hext, calls, whatever after. You will also be videoing us breaking into Apple's dorm and the girls inside the coffins. As soon as the video has footage of all four girls, stop the video and hext it to the entire faculty. Got that?"

"Yep! Will be ready!"

"Ashlynn, you won't be fighting. You need to get Nevermore, Raven's dragon. Find her, say what happened, and bring her in her smaller form to us. We will wait at the base of the stairs towards Apple's dorm for you. The plan will proceed from there, and you will help wherever after you can. Know your part?"

"Yes, will take off to get her when you say."

"Sparrow, Hopper, and Daring. Most likely, Apple took some animals and enchanted them to a large, dangerous size and made them evil. Make sure that you don't kill them, simply knock them out. Hunter, same to you. Also, Hunter, make sure that I get past that door with these three and Blondie. And, Hopper, PLEASE don't turn into a frog!"

"Cedar, you will try to reason with Apple once we have her unable to use potions. If worst comes to worst, help Hunter with the likely animal minions. Apple is predictable. And, Maddie, use your Wonderland madness to do what you think is best. Okay?"

Everyone agreed with Dexter. The shy nerd had taken on a new light. When he had be shy and tongue-tied, it was sometimes hard to think he was a Charming. But, now, he was the perfect example of what a prince should be. "Now, Ashlynn, go find Nevermore. Rest of you, follow!"

**Aaannnd... CLIFFHANGER! I know the cliffhangers are getting really annoying, but just hold on! For now, please review!**


	11. The Rescue

**-Raven-**

"For the last time, how did you fight back?!" Apple leered towards Raven.

"I... told ya... I have... absotively no... idea." Raven made between shallow breaths. The party had started off as magical, but had taken a turn for the worse. Now, here she was, in a crazy blonde's room that was filled with sinister-looking potion ingredients, evil spell- and potion books, cauldrons, and two cages with one squirrel and one mouse between them. Raven looked up at the potion book that was open on the bookstand.

It was a MagiEnhance potion Apple was making.

In Raven's mind, she realized Apple was going to transform Gala further into a monster, and transform the two innocent animals in the cages.

"Apple... you're taking... destiny... a bit far... right?"

"No, I'm making sure that I get MY Happily Ever After." Apple ladled some potion into a cup and handed it to Gala. "Drink." Apple commanded.

As soon as the green mixture was down Gala's throat, the girl shrank back into a fox. Then, with a burst, the fox began to grow. When finished, the once sweet, cuddly creature was a drooling beast, seven feet tall, with red eyes and razor-sharp fangs and claws. A tail with spikes on it lashed back and forth on the ground.

"Guard." Apple pointed to the door. Gala ran into the hall and stood at the top of the stairwell. Apple repeated the process with the squirrel and the mouse, and the pair stood outside the closed door. Apple smirked. "Oh, Raven, even if your friends knew where to find you, they wouldn't be able to get past Gala, Scruffy, and Sir Fluffs-a-lot." _For someone evil, she sure thinks of cute, innocent names._

"You... don't know... that." Raven's chest heaved.

"Yes, I do, sweetie." Apple's voice was drenched in fake sweetness.

Suddenly, Raven found that she couldn't see clearly. All the colors of the room were swirling into one messy puddle. She felt herself getting picked up and placed in a coffin, and could see purple enter the constantly moving colors. Raven heard Apple's cackle, even scarier than Madame Baba Yaga's, as she blacked out.

**-Dexter-**

He ran at the head of the group. A few times, he had to slow down so the group could keep up. Blondie was looking occasionally at her MirrorPad to see if they were in range of the school's MirrorService. Cedar was having a hard time running, but managed to keep up at the back of the group. Everyone was running full speed, except him and Sparrow, Hopper, and Daring, who were running faster. As soon as they were halfway across the sidewalk leading to the school (the troll hadn't bothered to collect the toll), Blondie yelled triumphantly, "I've got MirrorService!" Somehow, the canary-blonde managed to hext and run at the same time. "Aaand... SENT! I set it on URGENT, so it will beep loudly until checked."

"Great, Blondie! And, hey, here that? I think Ashlynn found Nevermore!"

Sure enough, after they fought their way through the screaming students, Ashlynn was waiting where she said she would, along with a very angry-looking small Nevermore. "Okay, guys," Dexter began. "Knock out whatever animals are blocking the way. They are enchanted, and we will cure them when we're through. Hunter, do you have rope?"

"Yes. Let me guess, you want me to tie them up after we knock 'em out?"

"Yeah. Also, be ready. Apple probably has spells ready, along with potions, so be careful. We will have to knock her out, too, and tie her up. Sparrow, Hopper, Daring, I think we know what to do with the girls, right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay. Cedar, if everything goes according to plan, you will need to speak with Apple when she wakes up. You can be honest. If she doesn't listen at all, bring her to Headmaster Grimm, when he gets back. If she listens, still do so. Now, Blondie, start a video and say what's going on. Ashlynn, tell Nevermore she needs to fight, too. Let's go!"

Blondie had a video going in no time, and she explained the situation to the camera as they ran up the stairs. At the top, they ran into Monster Gala. The animal roared, and everyone sprang into action. Hunter tried to tackle the beast, but failed miserably. He simply bounced off, dazed. Gala swung at him and he narrowly dodged. A piece of marble fell from where Gala's fist struck. It shattered, and Dexter grabbed one that was large, but not so heavy he couldn't control it. In the meantime, Nevermore was clawing at Gala's back, right where the furry arms couldn't reach her. Daring began to get past the creature, but not before Gala swung him back. Dexter, taking a chance, jumped onto Gala's arm and, using it as a springboard, sprang up and slammed the marble into the head of the beast. It fell, whimpering, and Sparrow, Cedar, and Hopper, who were trying to get past, tied it up. The group continued to run down the hallway to two more furry fiends.

**-Apple- (POV)**

_Hmmph. Raven's down. Now, I just have to wait until her closer friends realize it's hopeless._

I sat back, pleased with what I had accomplished. I began to plot. _Now that my destiny is utterly destroyed beyond repair, maybe I should take over my mom's kingdom..._

My evil plots were cut off as I heard screeches and moans outside my door. _Wh..what? How the hex did they get past Gala?_

I looked at my shelves full of potions. I ran some basic spells and enchantments through my head. Quickly, I snatched some random potions off the shelves until the door began to thud inwards. Again. And again. Finally, it broke down, and Dexter ran in, towards Raven's coffin. _Oh, no, you don't!_ I thought as I hurled a bottle of Bounceback potion at him.

**-Dexter-**

Dazed by the unhexpected crash of the vial against his back and it's effects, he pushed himself up. He was now on the other side of the room, standing in front of an indentation in the wall. He fell to his knees and felt some blood drip from a cut on his shoulder. The shoulder that took most of the impact. He stood up again, this time holding on to a table. He looked around and saw a miniature Cedar and a miniature Maddie each hanging onto Apple's legs, apparently enchanted, Hopper in frog form, despite the fact that Blondie was kissing his cheek over and over, and Hunter and Ashlynn in a purple, magically conjured cage. He looked at Apple, who threw enchantment after enchantment at Daring and Sparrow, who kept on dodging, but were losing energy. So, Dexter did what came to mind first.

He ran across the room and tackled Apple to the ground.

Sparrow and Daring began helping Dexter take the potions out of the hissing witch's hands. Dexter looked at a clear vial labeled, Cure; will cure size enchantments. Little Cedar and Little Maddie were standing to the side. He passed the small bottle to them and they both looked at the label. While Cedar was suspicious, Maddie drank without hesitation, and suddenly she was normal. He didn't see if Cedar drank; he simply helped the two other boys put Apple into the chains.

**-No particular central character-**

As soon as she was locked up, they turned to the coffins and saw Hopper by a dead Briar. Hopper, froggy form and all, kissed Briar on the lips. Immediately, he went back to normal, and he sat on the ground and, still kissing her, put Briar in his lap. Briar's eyes fluttered open. Hopper broke off the kiss and smiled. "It worked!" He immediately turned red, but didn't turn into a frog. "What the hex is going on?" Briar said sarcastically when she saw that she was in Hopper's lap and in his arms. She opened her mouth to deliver some more sarcasm, but was cut of when Hopper kissed her again. Blondie caught the whole display on video, ready to video anything else.

Daring, seeing this, ran to Cerise. He stopped, though, when Apple cried out, "B-but the potion book said it was incurable!"

Sparrow looked up from a page in the same book she was talking about and said, "At the bottom of the page, it says that it can be cured by True Love's Kiss."

Upon hearing that, Daring flung open the coffin and pulled Cerise into a kiss. After a moment, Cerise responded by simply wrapping her arms around Daring and kissing back. Sparrow shoved his hands in his pockets while Dexter jabbed at the locks on Raven's coffin anxiously. Finally, the cage around Ashlynn, Hunter, and Nevermore disappeared (the spell time had expired), and the couple exclaimed unanimously, "Just kiss Duchess already, Sparrow!"

The guitar-playing teen turned red, and Maddie giggled with Cedar. "Silly boy, two birds unsure, but need to hurry for the cure!"

"Maddie... Riddlish alert." Cedar told her friend.

"Oh, sorry, just hurry up before Duchess is beyond saving!"

Sparrow gingerly opened the coffin and lightly brushed his lips with Duchess's cold ones. Hopefully, he stared at her face, waiting for movement. Just as he collapsed in defeat, Duchess opened her eyes and abruptly sat up, exclaiming, "Where the hex am I, and what the hex happened?" Sparrow took this as encouragement, and dared to kiss Duchess again, only to be playfully shoved away. Attention then turned to Dexter, who was frantically trying to break the locks as Apple screamed and cried like a lunatic. Blondie shoved her precious MirrorPad into Cedar's hands and said, "Video.", then touched the locks on the coffin. Right when they fell off, Dexter swung Raven's coffin open.

She was so stiff, so cold...

...And so beautiful.

Even Apple recognized that silence was needed and shut her mouth, though her eyes were still angry. Dexter lifted Raven up onto his lap as everyone watched. His voice cut the tension.

"Raven, come back to me."

He leaned forward and gently kissed her, holding it for a few seconds, then pulling away. Everyone saw tears on the boy's cheeks. Waiting for any sign of movement, he stared. Suddenly, he looked down and began to sob, thinking that Raven was already gone. Everyone bowed their heads, tears forming, except Apple who began to smile. They didn't notice Raven's chest begin to move as she inhaled some air silently...

"Wait, guys! The Narrator said we didn't notice Raven's breathing!" Maddie yelled.

Dexter looked at Raven and saw that she was _indeed_ breathing. Suddenly, with a gasp, she sat up with her eyes wide open, and looked at Dexter, who was smiling through tears. Raven broke her gaze and looked around. "You guys... did this for us?"

A chorus of yeahs erupted over Apple's sobs, until Cedar pointed out, "If it wasn't for Dexter, we would be running around, screaming. He organized a plan to save all four of you, but mostly you. And the Narrator, who actually DOES exist, told us through Maddie where to find you."

Raven smiled brightly and lit up the whole room. Dexter then looked at her sternly and said, "Raven, I am hextremely mad at you." Everyone fell silent and looked at him in disbelief. Then, he smiled and continued, "Don't ever after scare me like that again." He then passionately kissed her, and everyone cheered until Apple yelled, " What the hex! I was SO close to take over the kingdoms, and now you broke my spells, and you only have to pour willow-lash tea over the animals to... oopsie, pretend I didn't say that." It was too late, though. Everyone heard her slip of tongue, and Maddie took off her hat so her dormouse, Earl Grey, could hand her a pot of willow-lash tea. "It's so plain, but, oh well." She sighed as she left to cure the creatures. Soon, the mouse and squirrel scampered off and Gala, back to normal, ran towards Raven. Suddenly, the Headmaster burst in with Maddie, followed by the faculty, and yelled, "Explain all of this in my office. NOW!"

**I hope you enjoyed the rescue scene. There will be a next chapter, when Apple is punished for her crimes, but that will happen later. Please review!**


	12. The End

**-Raven- (POV)**

_Yeesh, it's obvious that you are SOO busted, girlie, so don't try to say I set you up._ I watched as Apple sobbed into her hands, crying and repeating that I (I! The nerve of her!) had set her up, and Headmaster Grimm seemed to be buying it. Headmaster Grimm boomed out, "She has done nothing wrong. Detention..." Dexter cut him off and said, "Headmaster Grimm, you are supposed to listen to students when they have problems, not send them away. So, I suggest you do your job OR I'll call my dad." Grimm sat back and said tiredly, "Proceed."

First, Blondie showed the video of the rescue to him and said, "You've already seen the other one."

Hopper, with Briar snuggled cozily on his shoulder, told the Headmaster about how he was there. Everyone spoke up, except me. I could barely move unless helped, much less speak. I nodded affirmative when he asked if this was true. he then asked Cedar. "Were you truly there, and is it true that Apple did all this?"

"Yes, sir."

"Really? Well, then, I guess that the odds are stacked against you, Miss White..." He didn't get to finish because Apple grabbed his throat and began to choke him, until Cerise pulled her off easily. Grimm cleared his throat and continued, angrily, "I will call your parents about your behaviour, and see their response, and I will punish as seen fit. You will be locked in a Mirror Cell until your punishment is decided among us." With that, Grimm motioned, and Sparrow grabbed one arm of Apple, Duchess the other, and they both pushed the struggling witch into the glowing mirror. As soon as she was in, the mirror went back to normal. After the couple sat down, They began to discuss what they should do with Apple, the voices starting as diplomatic, then raising and turning into a full-on shouting match. I couldn't take the yelling anymore, so my hands began to glow, ready to fire a harmless blast.

Dex noticed, and said, "Guys, we should shut up." No one heard him, so my magic accidentally released itself, and everyone stared at me. I spoke, my voice a little husky. "Listen, I think Apple should be put on high surveillance forever after and go through some _serious_therapy. But, she should be suspended for a month, and we should let her parents do the rest."

Everyone realized what a good idea this was and agreed. Headmaster Grimm posted a notification about Apple, along with the videos at Blondie's request, in the Students and Faculty Only section on the school site. Apple was brought out, and notified of the punishment. Grimm called her parents, notified them of Apple's actions, told them to hire guards and install security cameras, and sent Apple home via MirrorTravel. I smiled, happy that apple was getting her just desserts. Now, the invisible barriers of destiny were broken for now, so I decided to do as Briar did; live in the now.

**And that's the end of The Witch Is Out (And it's not Raven)! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


End file.
